Prior to the present invention, such an apparatus was known in the prior art. See German Patent Publication DE 33 29 790A1, which describes the transmission of a driving force between a first drive component and a second plate component by means of a cover designed as a flat slide valve. The cover, which provides a seal for a housing, is engaged with both the first drive component and with the second plate component in a manner such that the first drive component is guided so that it can move in the housing. In this mechanism, the cover is displaceable by engagement with a portion of the first drive component which projects out of the housing. So that, during this displacement, the cover can at all times perform its required sealing function for the housing, it must be sufficiently sized in the direction of the axis of displacement so that it covers the housing. In particular, the opening necessary for the above-described projecting portion of the first drive component must be sealed in every position of such first drive component. This means that, in this prior art drive force transmission apparatus, the cover must be twice as long as the housing opening in the direction of the axis of such displacement. Since an accommodation must be made for the length of the cover in the direction of the axis of movement in every position of the first drive component, for example, even in its rest position, it follows then that the cover can necessitate a considerable amount of space in such direction of this axis of movement. In a number of possible installations for this equipment, this space is frequently either not available or can only be made available with great difficulty and at considerable expense.